Session 87
Back - Next (Back to Logs) This session was played on October 26, 2018. Synopsis Trivia * Transcript 7:05 PM] DM: Recap: Dawnguard went to Cusmasir, looking for information about Brimeia's family to try to find information about Eya. In the process, they found out that Brimeia might not be a Lapis at all, and that she was brought to Cusmasir about a month old from Halolis. Connecting this to the Crotamis history of miscarriage, Ryleigh suspected that Bri might actually be from that family. They then followed a lead to a blind beggar who turned out to be Brimeia's old nurse, a former Lapis house slave named Danai. She'd been beaten blind by Lapis after Bri's escape, then left on the streets. Seir and Bri offered to let her come to Vyon with them. Ryleigh had reservations. Eventually, deciding that Cusmasir had nothing left to offer them, Dawnguard went to the docks to find passage to Halolis. There, Ryleigh lost her temper and threatened a ship's captain. Dawnbringer's blade shrunk while Urrak tried to step in and defuse the situation. In the end, they hired a woman to transport them to Halolis if she could leave within the hour. PM DM: The Captain gestures to the small ship, three other women already moving things around and tying off lines to make more room. Two are human, the other a half-elf with a light blue tint to her skin and a greenish hue to her blonde hair. "Welcome aboard the Delphin. It's going to be a bit cramped, but you'll get to stretch your legs every night when we make for shore." PM Ryleigh Alastair: "Thank you," Ryleigh says, attempting a smile because her words come out sharper than she meant them to. PM DM: The ship itself is only a few dozen feet long and single-masted, single-sailed. It has a curve to the back that comes up into a sort of horn over the rudder and has benches where oarsmen or passengers can sit in a hollowed out section near the hull on either side. The center is cargo containers covered with long boards that allow for walking down the centerline. PM Urrak: Urrak walks a few paces back and forth, trying (and mostly failing) to get her sea legs. "Does yer crew need any help? Takes more'n gold t' run this ship, I'm sure." PM DM: "You'll be more help if ya take a seat along the outboard," the captain chuckles as the half-elf squeezes past. "It's a small ship. There's not going to be a lot of opportunity to walk about, so take a seat and make yourself comfortable." PM Urrak: "Fair enough," Urrak smirks back, "I ain't gonna argue. Never been much of a sailor anyway." Urrak finds a place to sit. PM Ryleigh Alastair: Ryleigh takes a seat near the bow, she props her head up on her hand and looks out over the sea.(edited) PM DM: Rukiya just has her hand settled on Ryleigh's back. PM Urrak: Urrak looks forward at Ryleigh, her eyes passing from her to Rukiya and then over to the rest of the party. She lets out a soft sigh and rubs the back of her head. "So, Captain, how is it you came t' own this ship and work outta Cusmasir? That place ain't exactly favorable t' women in general, let alone ones with any kinda agency." PM DM: The Captain straightens up from untying a line and says, "Astara, if you please. I don't actually work out of Cusmasir. It's just a stop along the way. We're just bringing some goods down from Sybassa to Halolis and pick up passengers along the way as necessary. But you're right. Cusmasir's a shithole." PM Urrak: "A pleasure t' meet ye Astara," she gives a small smile and a nod, " An' truly, that place can rot. Is it like that anywhere else in Shasem? Women bein' lower caste than men? Well, legally that is." PM Brimeia: Brimeia just gives a dry laugh at the description of Cusmasir. PM DM: She and the half-elf use their feet to kick off from the dock to push the ship away. "It varies place to place." PM Seirixori: Seir sits with her chin resting in her hand, "Hey Brimeia, how long were you in Halolis?" PM Seirixori: Brimeia: Bri shrugs, "A few years I guess." PM Seirixori: Seir nods and starts tapping her finger on the boat, she starts to ask a question but then changes her mind and looks ahead, staring at nothing, but still tapping. PM Urrak: "Yer gonna bore a hole in the hull tappin' like that, Serixori. Ye alright?" PM Seirixori: "Fine," She says, still lost in thought. PM DM: The two humans take up spots on either side of the ship and start using long oars to maneuver around the harbor until they get to an open enough spot for the half-elf to drop the sail. The oars get stowed along the center and Astara takes her place at the rudder. PM DM: Gunnloda continues chatting softly with Danai about the various snacks she's handing her. PM DM: The ship exits the harbor, though there's still plenty of traffic on the sea. The boat doesn't go far from shore, keeping the shoreline of the mainland in sight. PM Ryleigh Alastair: Ryleigh suddenly reaches into the bag of holding. She withdraws a small item, turning in her seat, she holds out a silver ring with embossed waves. "Rukiya, will you wear this?" PM DM: Rukiya raises an eyebrow and smirks, automatically answering, "You trying to tell me something, Ry?" She takes it though. "What's it do?" PM Ryleigh Alastair: Looking momentarily baffled, Ryleigh's eyes widen at the implication. "Oh..." she says softly, really to herself but loud enough that Rukiya can hear, "...that is a tradition - isn't it?" She give Rukiya a brief smile, answering, "A ring of swimming. In case we get in a bind and you need it."(edited) PM DM: Rukiya slips the ring on and squeezes Ry's hand. "Are you ready to talk?" PM Ryleigh Alastair: Ryleigh brings Rukiya's hand to her lips, pressing a kiss to it, before she glances around the small ship and shakes her head 'no', but she does at least look a little guilty. PM Brimeia: Brimeia sits near Danai and Gunnloda, just watching while the old woman enjoys the various treats. PM Brimeia: "Never thought we'd be visiting this old place before we visited the place you're from, Seirixori." PM Seirixori: Seir looks over, the words not having registered yet and once they do she gives a small, dry laugh, "Never thought I'd have a reason to go anywhere else." PM Brimeia: Brimeia answers with a similar laugh. "You liked it there, then?" PM Seirixori: "In Limabey?" Seir lets out a puff of air, "Uh..." Her tapping stops briefly before it picks up again as she starts to answer, "I... I liked being around my mother... and a few others. I liked being alone in the forest and playing with the animals. I hated trying to go into any town or walking anywhere there were a lot of people, hated being at the druid camp..." she shrugs, "So... yes and no."(edited) PM Ryleigh Alastair: Ryleigh slumps a little in her bench at Seir's words and determinedly looks out over the ocean. PM Brimeia: Brimeia nods with a grunt of understanding about avoiding crowds of people. PM Brimeia: "Do you miss it? I didn't miss this place at all." PM Seirixori: Seir shrugs, "I miss how simple it was. Mostly." PM Brimeia: Brimeia nods again, pausing to tilt her eyebrows at the 'mostly' but dropping it without comment. PM Urrak: "I hear that," Urrak says quietly PM Urrak: "Can't say that life in a dark cellar would leave ye with any kind o' fondness fer a place, " Urrak leans back, finally able to enjoy the sea breeze, "But even if ye weren't, no one place can be perfect. Whether ye think of it as home or not." PM Brimeia: "Don't really know what that kinda place is like, so I'll take your word for it, Urrak." PM Urrak: "Not t' sound too cheesy, Bri, but ye'll find home one day, I'm sure of it." she leans over the centerline and pats her shoulder. PM Brimeia: Brimeia just shrugs. PM DM: As you continue to sail to the east, you notice that you're still basically surrounded by land- mostly jagged, tall cliffs with a few weathered inlets. The sun is slowly dipping towards the horizon and Astara and her crew start working to find a place to pull in for the night. Camp PM DM: There's brief conversation, mostly just pointing, before Astara turns the rudder towards land. The two humans leap out with spikes and hammers, followed by the elf with rope and the ship is quickly secured to land. PM DM: Astara gestures to the small inlet, little more than a gravel beach with some scraggly trees before the ground turns to larger and larger rocks and boulders. "I usually ask if you have your own supplies, but you were in such a rush to get going. We can make room in the tent if need be." PM Seirixori: Seir shakes her head, "No, I've got it." PM DM: Astara nods and hops off the boat to the beach to help the crew pitch their tent and build the fire. You notice that she sparks the campfire with her fingers. PM Brimeia: Brimeia smirks at Seir but is soon distracted by the captain's firestarting. "Magic?" she asks, a little startled. PM Seirixori: Seir starts her ritual with a curse about a missing tent, but otherwise continues. PM DM: Fey spirits that look like otters and crabs appear and pull your things from your bags, light another fire, and pitch the two tents you have remaining. Gunnloda prays and creates a pile of fresh, bland bread. PM Ryleigh Alastair: "Watch order?" Ryleigh asks the group. PM Urrak: "You need some sleep. I can take th' first watch. Care t' join me, Bri?" PM Brimeia: "I suppose we're the odd ones out." PM Ryleigh Alastair: "Then we'll take last watch, if that's okay with Seirixori and Gunnloda." PM Seirixori: Seir nods, poking at a piece of bread. PM Ryleigh Alastair: Ryleigh walks over to Seir and plants a kiss to the top of her head, she whispers something to her. PM Seirixori: Seir sighs, but nods again. PM DM: Gunnloda offers some of the bread to the crew before sitting practically in Seir's lap. PM Ryleigh Alastair: Ryleigh sits near Seir, but she leaves several inches of space between them. PM DM: Rukiya doesn't follow Ry, instead leaning against the boat and looking out at the water. PM Seirixori: Seir pulls Gunnloda the rest of the way in and rests her chin on Gunnloda's, giving a curious look to Ryleigh, but stays silent. PM Brimeia: "Thanks for offering all that food to Danai, Gunnloda." PM DM: Gunnloda: "O'course. Feedin' the hungry's what I do." PM Urrak: Urrak sits to the other side of Ryleigh, leaving a large amount of room between them, and nibbles on a bit of bread, "And ye do a great job at it, Gunnloda" PM Ryleigh Alastair: Eventually, Ryleigh takes some of the bread. She nibbles here and there, but doesn't eat the entire thing. PM Brimeia: Brimeia takes large bites out of the bread and turns to Danai. "So what'd you think? Gunnloda keeps us pretty well-fed, huh?" She pats the woman's hand gently. PM DM: Gunnloda chuckles. "Don't judge me on the flavor o'this'un. I didn't cook it, jus' prayed fer it." PM DM: Danai smiles. "It's still better than most of what I've eaten in a long time." PM Ryleigh Alastair: Ryleigh takes some more bread, leaving the fire and the group to chat while she makes her way over to Rukiya.(edited) PM DM: Astara comes over to the group with a bottle. "You all seem a bit too stiff. Have some, on me." She hands it to Urrak who's probably closest. "What's takin' you to Halolis anyway? If you don't mind sharing." PM Urrak: Urrak takes a generous swig before answering, "We're chasin' a devil back t' the hells." PM DM: It is strong. PM DM: Astara: "That's... quite a sentence." PM Seirixori: "Uh, no. No we aren't. Just information. Unless you want to die for no reason... though that answer always seems to be yes." PM Brimeia: Brimeia tenses a little at the question but eases a bit when Seir cuts in. PM Urrak: "Sorta, we're sorta doin' it," she walks over to Bri and offers the booze to her. "But ye, mostly what she said. Research."(edited) PM Brimeia: "How'd you take up sailing?" Brimeia asks the captain, eager to change the subject. PM DM: She kind of quirks an eyebrow. "Who doesn't sail 'round here?" A tipsy voice sounds from the other campfire, "Nobody worth knowing!" PM Urrak: Urrak chuckles, "Guess that's yer answer, Bri." PM Brimeia: "Well, women from Cusmasir have a rough time of it, as you saw, but I see that didn't stop you." She flashes the captain a friendly smile. PM DM: "Ah, I'm not from there. Small island to the south called Andropus, actually. If Cusmasir wasn't in the middle of my routes and full of rich assholes, I'd probably skip past it." PM Brimeia: Brimeia laughs loudly. "I wouldn't blame ya." PM Brimeia: She seems to think a moment before continuing. "So what's a fine lady like yourself do when you're not sailing things and people about?" PM DM: Astara laughs. "Probably about the same as most people. Drinking, dancing, more sailing." PM Urrak: "Well Bri can't dance but she sure can drink, eh?" Urrak snorts a little and tries to cover it with a cough PM Brimeia: Brimeia shoots Urrak a look but doesn't linger long on it, turning back to the captain instead. PM Brimeia: "I thought that list was going to end differently there," she laughs. PM Urrak: Urrak pulls her knees to her chest and rests her head on them, smothering a grin at Bri's flirting attempts PM DM: "Well I can't say there aren't other things I do, but as far as my top three, that's probably about it." She grins and bows with a flourish. "You ladies let me know if there's anything else I can help you with. We'll be off at first light." PM Urrak: "G'night Astara," Urrak gives a small wave PM DM: "Selene keep you safe," she replies before heading back to the other camp. PM Brimeia: Brimeia looks like she's about to say something but stops short before saying, "Sweet dreams, Captain." PM Seirixori: Seir gets up shortly after Astara and tugs Gunnloda with her to one of the tents.(edited) PM Brimeia: She turns to Urrak with a sigh. "How long is first watch again?" PM Urrak: "Just a hanful o' hours, Bri. Ye'll live," she shakes her lightly at the shoulder, "I'll try an' keep ye entertained," she grins and walks a few paces to the front of the tents PM Brimeia: Brimeia quirks her eyebrows and glances at Urrak sideways. "Not the kind of entertainment I was looking for." PM Urrak: "Oh trust me, I know," she laughs a little and waves her over, "Come over an' stare at nothin' with me" PM Brimeia: Bri squints and seems to think it over a moment before answering, "Do I have a choice?" with a grumble though she walks over anyway. Ryfika 9:22 PM] Ryleigh Alastair: Ryleigh walks up behind Rukiya, knowing she doesn't have to announce herself, because her armor's loud. "I brought you food, it's not much, but it's better than nothing," she says softly. PM DM: Rukiya smiles at Ryleigh, a soft thanks for the gesture. PM Ryleigh Alastair: "Do you want to talk?" Ryleigh asks, her arms slowly wrapping around Rukiya, attempting to draw her closer. PM DM: Rukiya shrugs and lets Ry tug her in. "The moon on the water always reminds me of home. Do you want to talk?" PM Ryleigh Alastair: Ryleigh hums at Rukiya's statement about home, but then she sighs. "I know you want me to, but I shouldn't burden you with it. It's stupid anyway." PM DM: Rukiys hums back. "I see, so you're the only one who's allowed to keep things to themselves and carry a burden..." The tone she uses is barely light enough to be teasing. PM Ryleigh Alastair: "That's not... I didn't mean it like that..." Ryleigh's voice is apologetic. "And I don't know how to explain it without sounding... insensitive?" PM DM: Rukiya turns, but keeps Ry's hands in hers. "If you can't talk about it with me, who can you? You can't just keep swallowing those feelings or they'll eat you from the inside." PM Ryleigh Alastair: Ryleigh deflates a little. "Forgive me if I offend you," she says before continuing, "What Seirixori said back at the temple of Apollo about me being human and being able to afford to go against the regime... that never occurred to me. It shouldn't have hurt me because it's true. I am human, and I suppose no matter what I do... that's always what will define me." Ryleigh groans in frustration. "Which is stupid, I have no right to feel that way, because I do have the power."(edited) PM DM: "I may not be human, but I do know something about realizing that sometimes you hurt the people you're trying to help. Realizing that you don't see things the same way other people do." She pauses like she's trying to consider her next words. "You can't help the way you feel about things. All you can control is what you do next. Don't be mad at yourself. You didn't make this world the way it is, and you're doing your best to fix it. You just need to remember to listen as well as act." PM Ryleigh Alastair: "I need to practice listening more," Ryleigh admits. "Threatening the life of someone for a sexist remark isn't who I need to be." PM DM: "Don't you have some sort of saying about the punishment fitting the crime?" she teases. "We get better every day as long as we keep trying. Come on. We should get some sleep." PM Ryleigh Alastair: Ryleigh lets herself be led to the tents, along the way she mumbles thanks. Watches PM Brimeia: "What are we looking at?" Bri asks after looking around them with confusion. PM Urrak: "Ye act like ye've never stood watch before," Urrak smirks, "We're jus' makin' sure there's nothin' threatenin' hidin' in the shadows."(edited) PM Urrak: "We don't have t' say a word t' each other, y' can just spend yer time thinkin' of Astara an' her top-shelf arse." PM Brimeia: "I know that. What're we doing looking over here?" PM DM: Ry and Rukiya pass you guys and enter the other tent. PM DM: And now, let's get some perception checks. PM Urrak: "Over...here..." she pauses a moment. "Ooooooh, over here" PM Urrak: ((14)) PM Urrak: Brimeia: ((13))(edited) PM DM: You don't notice a whole lot. The moon climbs in the clear sky over the water. One of the humans is on watch, but she seems to be more concerned with watching the boat than the area around you. The gentle rhythm of the waves sloshing over the gravel beach is soothing. PM DM: And in time, unless you have more to discuss, your watch ends. PM Urrak: Urrak stands and heads to Seir and Gunnloda's tent. "Seirixori, Gunnloda, yer up." PM Seirixori: Seir grumbles and slowly gets up, flopping onto the ground in front of the fire. "I don't think I like second watch." PM Urrak: "I hear ye," Urrak chuckles PM Brimeia: "Can't argue with ya there, Seirixori." PM DM: Gunnloda throws her armor on before heading out too, opening one of her packs to nibble on a pastry. PM Brimeia: Brimeia casts a quick look over at the other camp before turning back to settle in for sleep. PM Seirixori: ((Ain't got nuffin' atm unless Gunnloda has wooords~)) PM DM: Perception check? PM Seirixori: ((24)) PM DM: About an hour or so after you take the watch, you notice the human who had been sitting out goes into the tent and a few minutes later, the other human steps out and almost stares at the boat, yawning into her elbow. Other than that, it's quiet for the remainder of your shift. PM Seirixori: Seir groans as she stands and moves over to the R&R tent, "No more sleeping, time for ... eyeballs." PM DM: Ry and Rukiya get up and get Ryleigh into her armor and sit out at the fire. The human eventually heads into the tent and the half-elf comes out, does a quick walk around the camp, checks the line attached to the boat, then kind of just stays there, looking out at the water for a while. PM Ryleigh Alastair: While sitting at the fire, Ryleigh starts to sing a soft song. After a few minutes, it trails off. PM DM: Perception check. PM Ryleigh Alastair: ((4)) PM DM: You don't notice anything else unusual. PM DM: The sky gets lighter, dawn breaks, and Astara comes out of the tent looking refreshed and energetic as she takes a look around the camp and boat. She calls out a good morning as she passes. PM DM: Rukiya pokes her head into the tents and wakes everyone else. PM Ryleigh Alastair: Ryleigh waves in the captains direction, acknowledging her but not shouting out a greeting.(edited) 22 Gishmont PM Urrak: Urrak comes out of her tent a bit sluggishly, pack in hand. "Mornin'" PM Seirixori: Seir walks out, popping a berry into her mouth as she starts the ritual for putting all their stuff away. PM DM: You get fed, situated, and back aboard the Delphin and make your way to sea again. PM DM: An hour or two into your journey, the ship actually hits what might be considered "open water" for the first time as Astara cuts across the open mouth of a bay, but you're never out of sight of an island or coast. PM Ryleigh Alastair: Ryleigh starts taking deep breaths, looking a little green. PM Urrak: Urrak looks over and see's Ryleigh start to turn green, "Try an' get it over th' side, Ry!"(edited) PM Ryleigh Alastair: She start to open her mouth to answer, but changes her mind and buries her face in her hands. PM Seirixori: "Oh, I forgot." Seir says and starts doing another ritual, this time for water breathing. Getting everyone, including the crew, and not herself. PM DM: Astara: "We'll be reaching Miteia to rest tonight. Can sleep in a bed and everything." PM Brimeia: "Seasick, Ryleigh?" PM Ryleigh Alastair: Ryleigh shakes her head once and immediately stops. PM Urrak: "Well ain't that fancy," Urrak winks, "Though I got t' say, bein' at HQ has made me back a bit soft." PM Seirixori: "So sleep on the floor." PM Urrak: "Ye wound me with yer words, Seirixori" PM Seirixori: Seir looks a little confused, "What? I do sometimes." PM Urrak: "Whatever works fer ye." PM DM: Perception checks, please! PM Urrak: ((6)) PM Ryleigh Alastair: ((7)) PM Seirixori: ((12)) PM Ryleigh Alastair: Ryleigh starts mumbling a string a words.(edited) PM DM: Rukiya chuckles and rubs the back of Ryleigh's neck. "In through the nose, out through the mouth." PM DM: The half-elf turns towards Astara with a frown and jerks her head toward the north. Astara swears softly and the ship turns further south. PM DM: Looking that direction, the clear sky turns dark and cloudy. PM Urrak: "Well, that can't be good," Urrak looks towards the building clouds(edited) PM Seirixori: "That looks fun." PM Seirixori: Seir takes a closer look at the clouds, "Oh... oh hey I was wrong, that does not look fun. That is not a natural thing." PM Urrak: "Not natural? Then what is it?" PM Seirixori: Seir snorts and raises a pierced eyebrow at Urrak, "Magic." PM Urrak: "I was askin' fer specifics, I could gather it's magic," Urrak gives her a look and smirks PM DM: Astara pushes the rudder to try to make for the nearest island. "It's likely one of two things, and I can't say either is good." PM DM: Astara: "Nysa! Keep your eyes out for a harbor!" PM Ryleigh Alastair: Braving a look around, Ryleigh spots the storm and turns a little paler. She goes back to leaning over the side of the ship, mumbling some more. PM DM: The half-elf, Nysa, points to a tiny crack in the cliff face of the closest island. "There! It might be big enough and offer shelter." PM Urrak: "Well, at least we have Seirixori's spell...but I'd rather not have t' rely on it..." Urrak steadies herself as the boat rocks a bit PM DM: Astara turns in that direction. The waves are getting choppier and the winds are picking up. The storm is getting closer. PM Ryleigh Alastair: With the sea water spraying into her face and the water getting rougher, Ryleigh finally hurls over the side of the ship.(edited) PM Seirixori: ((Can we tell where it's coming from exactly or who lol)) PM DM: The ship sails between waves breaking against the rocky cliffs at either side of the small opening and the sound of the storm abates, the water calms slightly as you're in a protected space... but another sound picks up, almost echoing within the near vertical walls of this small natural harbor. A melody, beautiful and melancholy, reaching deep into your hearts and making you long for a lost love. And I need Wisdom saves from everyone. PM Urrak: ((4)) PM Ryleigh Alastair: ((11)) PM Seirixori: ((17)) PM DM: Seir, Nysa, Gunnloda, and Rukiya get a +4 from being close to Ryleigh. PM Seirixori: ((So 21 then)) PM Brimeia: ((10)) PM DM: Nysa, Seir, Rukiya, Gunnloda, Astara, and one of the humans shake free of the song, but everyone else is gripped by the pain of lost love... and are all absolutely convinced that if they were only to find the source of the song, they'd find the love they lost and finally be happy again. PM DM: And that's where we'll pick up next time. Back - Next (Back to Logs)